Lonely White Roses
by Redguy221
Summary: The princess finally realized that the pauper may be the one she was waiting for. (Implied Arkos and White Rose)


It's been a week since the dance. She got what she asked for, but in the end, she felt like it didn't even matter anymore.

"You're looking right at him."

Those words kept coming back to her. She saw him and felt very grateful for making her night a little bit better and saving it from a depressing ending but she felt like there was something missing. As she saw the boy dancing on the dance floor while looking like a fool but, nonetheless, very happy and wearing such a joyful expression, she can't help but feel something else.

She always thought about him as another plebeian who is after her riches and prestige. He wasn't the first one to approach her after all. She has seen and experienced a bunch of different people, men and women of different social standings, rich and/or poor, who started sincere but ended up greedy and selfish individuals. They would always shower her with praises and say petty promises as they hide their corrupt intentions with deceitful smile.

She remembered the first person she opened up her emotions to. How they started as the perfect person for her to lean on their shoulders. They gave her a little bit of happiness, but after she gave them what they wanted, they pretended to be busy every day. The laughter was now replaced with excuses, and eventually they just vanished out of nowhere, not even leaving a reason as to why they left. It didn't matter in the end, she'll find about it sooner or later anyway.

This boy was different. Though he started like the rest of the people before him, showering her with praises she's heard before again and again, he did not end up like them. Even though she never gave him the light of day, he still remained in the shadows and helped her instead. He made her happy even though she was cold on him; he exchanged warmth with coldness. He made her night better without even telling her that it was all because of him.

It finally dawned upon her; she figured out what was in her mind all along; he could be different from all those people she met before. He could be the one she's finally waiting for. She gave up waiting a long time ago. She started seeking after people instead of just waiting for them to come. She approached people to get to know them better, but as soon as they realize who she was, those malicious smiles start appearing again, and their words become twisted. So, for one last time, she decided that this person may be what she wanted before.

_I should give him a chance and hear out what he has to say_, she thought to herself. She started looking for him around the school, looking to places where he could be. Finally, she found him standing alone, with a sad look on his face, in the school garden surrounded by white flowers that bloomed all so beautifully.

She calmed her breathing from running around and got back to her original elegant and poised nature. She began to approach him and walked slowly. She started to call him out, but before she could even begin to call for his name, a girl of scarlet hair approached him. As soon as he heard the girl with scarlet hair, his expression changed from sadness to happiness. They started talking and laughing, and finally, they walked out of the garden together, leaving the white flowers that bloomed around them alone.

She reached out her hand towards them as they left together, and tried to call out for them, but her voice just wouldn't come out. They are now out of her view, and she finally dropped her hand that was trying to reach them. It was too late after all. He wasn't able to wait her, and has moved on. Somebody else who waited for him got to him first instead.

Her expression changed from shock to sadness. Was this it for her? Will she always be there to wait but not get what she was waiting for? Her body trembled over the thought that cross her mind. She stared at the lonely white roses in the garden and started to tear a little.

"WEISS!"

She was startled with what she heard. She wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes and as she turned around, she saw a girl wearing a red cape surrounded with red flower petals dancing with the wind around her.

"I was looking for you, where did you go? We have team building exercises to do!"

The caped girl, who was wearing such a joyful and innocent face, grabbed her arms and dragged her happily through the garden. Seeing her face changed her gloomy expression to that of a happier one.

_I may not have to wait at all anymore_, she thought to herself as she was dragged away. She started to smile wholeheartedly and ran with the girl who was dragging her around. Behind them, the red rose petals that danced with the wind finally settled down and rested on top of the white roses in the garden. The lonely looking white roses looked lonely no more, for it had the company of red petals in the end.


End file.
